Kranus (character)
"A question if I may, Master. Your...desires, of destruction and rebirth. A cycle unto infinity... What unchanging forms could you seek in such a pursuit? ...Of course, Master." — Kranus in Void Mirage Kranus is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. It is a robot created by to become his servant. For more uses, see Kranus. In-Game Appearance As an NPC character, Kranus first appears briefly in the Frontier Rift: Essence of Time but plays a bigger role in Frontier Rift: Void Mirage. Background Kranus is the token creation of Gazia, The Mad Tinkerer. Kranus differed from Gazia’s other projects like Draegar and Zenia, not just because he himself was fully designed by Gazia, but also due to his inhuman nature. Long ago, Athensphere was thrown into the Endless Void by the Old Gods. Draegar was the only one affected by this, and his sanity was stripped away as he drifted for millennia, lost in the bowels of the Endless Void. At some point in this eon of torture, Kranus manifested inside of Draegar’s mind. This caused Draegar to go on a rampage, mindlessly killing anyone in his path to try to get the voices to stop. When Draegar eventually made his way back to Gazia, Gazia extracted the insanity from Draegar’s mind, placing it inside a mechanical body. Thus was the birth of Kranus. History Gazia used Kranus as an extremely powerful, sentient servant to do his bidding. It is said that when Kranus was not following an order, it simply stood there, staring into nothing, as if he was simply pondering its own paradoxical existence. Gazia decided that with Kranus at his side, that he would wage war against the gods themselves. Unbeknownst to Gazia, Kranus became more autonomous by the moment. During the great battle with the gods, Kranus’ helmet was cracked, resulting in its entire being leaking out of the mechanical suit that once bound it. Gazia attempted to take the power for himself, but was utterly crushed by the overwhelming power and expansion of the ever-growing Void. Kranus’ entire being continued to expand, ripping apart the very fabric of the world that Athensphere lay within. The Gods attempt to stand up to Kranus in a last-ditch effort to save their world despite its utterly ruinous state. However, the Summoner does not get to witness this because Deimos gives them a dimensional rift created by Zenia in her dying moments to get them home. Kranus simply observes the Summoner as they leave. Directly after this, the Summoner begins to see Kranus in the corners of his vision. Kranus even goes so far as to finish the Summoners’ thoughts inside of his own mind. Interestingly enough, this only happens when the Summoner is alone. Abilities As a unit See Kranus and Cosmic Shade Kranus As an enemy See Frontier Rift: Void Mirage Trivia * Kranus has a DBB (Dual Brave Burst) with Giselle. It is called Reflections Beyond TIme which may be a reference to Kranus’ original existence as a piece of the Endless Void.